


The Gift

by bracelitperson



Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, SPNADVENTCALENDAR2019, Soft Castiel, Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but whateves, like it’s almost out of character, most of these are gonna be soft christmas boyfriends, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Dean gets Cas a present and fluff ensues!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Unknown Amount of Days of Soft Christmas Destiel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	The Gift

Dean let out a huff when he stepped off the ladder to admire his work. He’s been putting up Christmas lights all day around the bunker and they finally look acceptable to his standards (more like Cas’s standards).

Sam and Cas went shopping for more Christmas decorations while Dean put them up. He knew he’d have to do all the grunt work. He scoffed at the thought and then chuckled because he’d do it for eternity if he could see Cas’s bright blue eyes light up like that.

 _God, I’ve gotten soft._ He’d even bought Cas this stupid snow globe he saw at the store. It had a beehive with bees swirling in and around it. It was weird and out of place in a snow globe and so explicitly Cas.

He put it in a blue bag with some blue, sparkly tissue paper he found and hid it underneath the table for when he gets home. He couldn’t wait to give it to Cas so he figured why not. He just can’t wait to see the look on his cute little face.

He smiled at the thought and sipped his whiskey as the bunker door creaked open. He turned around to see Sam and Cas haul in bags of tinsel, wreaths, and wrapping paper.

He smiled at them and reached his hand out to take some of Cas’s load. Cas switched the entire load to his other hand to hold Dean’s hand which had Dean melting on the spot.

“Cas, that’s not what I- okay.” He figured he’d take it. Sam audibly rolled his eyes and scoffed.

They settled the bags on the map table and Cas softly kissed Dean on the cheek. Sam groaned loudly and took some bags with food in it into the kitchen. Cas, still holding Dean’s hand, looked around at the lights and smiled.

“They look amazing, Dean!” Dean smiled proudly.

“Thanks. It was a lot of work, you know. I should get a reward.” He winked at Cas, making him blush and get a more passionate kiss on the lips.

“Fair enough.” He smiled widely at Cas and brought his hand up to spin Cas around. Cas chuckled when he stopped spinning and was brought into Dean’s arms.

“Wow, you’re in a good mood.”

“Always am when you’re here.” Cas rolled his eyes and squinted at him adorably.

“What’d you do?” Dean scoffed and pushed Cas away a little for dramatic effect.

“Can’t I be happy? It’s Christmas and my family’s all here and they are finally no big bads to worry about at the moment.”

Cas kept giving him that look.

“Dean.” Dean smiled at his name being said in his boyfriend’s gravely tone.

“I might have gotten you something a little early.” Cas turned his head, giving him his puzzled angel look that always made Dean’s heart skip a beat.

“But Christmas isn’t until the 25th.” Dean rolled his eyes and detached from Cas to grab the bag he hid underneath the map table.

“I know, dork, but I saw it and thought of you.” Cas smiled at him and kissed him on the nose before carefully taking the tissue paper out and placing it gently on the tabletop. He pulled out the snow globe and his eyes lit up. He pulled Dean into him for a sloppy kiss while he clutched the snow globe in between them.

“Dean, I love it! Where’d you find it?” Cas beamed at him and Dean almost died on the spot.

“Oh, just at the store in town.” More like he’d been to every thrift store in the area to find something for Cas and found that. He’d never really been all the patient. Cas kissed him again.

“Can we go put it up?”

“Sure-“ Dean was cut off as Cas dragged him by his hand back to their bedroom where he placed it on the desk next to his record player. He beamed once more at Dean and Dean spun him around then dipped him dramatically.

“You’re a dork.” Cas insulted him around a huge smile as he picked him back up and held him.

“I learned from the best.” They kissed as the snow glove shined in the background.


End file.
